Chained to you
by Luna-Kitsune-Blu
Summary: Some things just happen. Some things just pull you in. Some times you just can't let go, you let the thing you hang on to become the only thing you see, the only thing you know. What happens when that thing leaves? I am not a Ninamori hater, don't get mad
1. Goodbye

"Naota! Mail!" 

I grunt. It's just another stupid magazine from Mamimi, I know it. That's all the mail I get now. 'Hey Naota, GUESS WHAT! You got another crap letter from me saying how much I DON'T miss you and your brother, plus how much just LOVE being so friggin' far away from you; this letter is probably a year late! YEAH! THAT'S RIGHT! I'm in America too! Your Brother is gone and now SO AM I!' Gah. 

I place HER guitar back on the bed and make my way down the steps to the living room. I can't stand anywhere now. I wish every one would just go away. Just leave me to my room.

Ninamori never talks to me anymore; she thinks I have 'issues'. Yeah, I have 'issues', my head is STILL empty, my brother RAN away to America and now Mamimi did too, AND, to top it ALL off, SHE got up and left as well. It's been 5 years, 5 YEARS, and SHE STILL hasn't come back. Like I WANT her to.

"Naota, come on," dad calls, waving the small package like a landing flag. "Come and get it." I snatch away the package. "Now Naota, don't be so cranky, Monkey Sensei says not to be so testy."  I grunt again.

"It's heavy," I say examining the small parcel. It's like a weight is in it. I slowly unwrap the tight tape incasing the small bundle. I carefully open the taps holding the top in place, exposing the condense on the package. 

"Looks like a note attacked to a single link of a large chain," Dad cooed over my shoulder. I push him away and tare off the note.

**"Goodbye"**

I rip it to pieces and race up stairs. I know who it's from. There's only one person who hasn't said goodbye…

I burst threw the door and slam on the bed, my head in my hands. The package, still only half open, sits on the corner of the bed. The sour drink I was sipping less then five minutes before is now on the floor, spilling the rest of its fluid onto the carpet. I don't get up. I grab up Haruko's guitar, just to cradle it in my arms. I can't remember the last time I used, even thought her name. Maybe now that I know I will never see her again…I can let go, just I have for every one else who has left me. 

I look to the small gift, the last thing I have from her. I grab it, about to throw to the wall, and watch it smash into a million pieces. I stop, swearing I felt it pulse. I slowly lower it and gaze into the small opening I made. The small chain rattles in its place. It bounces wildly in its tiny box. In surprise I drop it to the pop-soaked ground. 

That's when I hear it. The roar of a moped's motor…

~*~*~

Well that was my first try at a FLCL fic, please review…maybe 10? 15? I wont go on until I get at LEAST 10, it might be mean, but a friend of mine got like 30 that's more then any of my fics…just review please.


	2. Come with me

Luna: -rides in on P-kun- HAPPY THXGIVING!!!

T9: -on the back- I think its THANKSgiving

LilHaruko: -behind T9- it's the same thing

Luna: YEAH! now, thanks to all who reviewed, (Thx)  this is NOT going to be an half a page chapter. I truly don't think I could make it that short if a wanted to ^^  There is no way in hell that I'm going to let you all down ^. Read Review and Wait, the three things that happen on this site ; 3

Person with helmet: I'll be needing this –rides off on P-kun-

Luna: HEY! BRING THAT BACK! 

~*~*~

That's when I hear it. The roar of a moped's motor. I almost drop the package in surprise. This has to be a dream. I race to the window, getting the first glimpse of the rider. Even though it has to be about half a block away, I can still make out the golden color in the noon-day sun. 

As the scooter reaches our house, it stops. I feel my heart miss a beat as I stand there stuck at my windowsill. The rider looks up from the road and onto my window, meeting my eyes. She smiles and waves. 

I race from my window pane and onto the stares. My heart thumps hard as I nearly tripping on the descent.

"Noata-san?" my father calls, sipping a beer at the table. "Who is that at the door?" I blow him off and reach for the doorknob. My hand is sweaty and doesn't make much traction with the cold metal. I move the sleeve of my hoodie over it and grip the knob with the cloth over it. Luckily it opens.

Outside the rider still waits, staring off into my dark window. She jumps when the door shuts behind me. Turning slightly, meeting my eyes, she smiles again and reaches to remove her helmet. 

"Hey Naota," Ninamori chirps, helmet in hand. I feel my heart hit it's self over the head with a bat. "Having a nice summer?" I nod and sit on the railing. "What's wrong?"

"Where did you get that?" I ask, meeting her question with another. She looks down at the scooter and shrugs. I move my gaze to the link in my hand.

"I went down to the river for a soda and found it by the bank, helmet and all." (A/n: Liar!! SHE STOLE IT FROM ME!) She replies. "I'm sorry Naota." I look up at her; I don't think I've EVER heard Ninamori, X-Mayor's daughter, say SHE was sorry. Well, not in person. "They hurt you really bad and I haven't helped, have I?" she pulls a purple strand behind her ear before continuing. I blink. Why is she saying this? "That Haruko person was really strange, but I know you liked her, and that other girl all the kids called your wife was a good friend too. I should have said this five years ago but I didn't, now I am." I stare at her in shock. Why the hell is she telling me this NOW? "They were so lucky, and they both threw it away. A chance to be with you…"

"Where did you get P-kun?" I ask, cutting her off. She stares at me shocked.

"I was just pouring my heart out to you THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" she screams, moving from the Vespa to me. "I told you I found it by the River." She crosses her arms and turns away.

"Come with me." 

She looks at me, confusion in her eyes.

"You heard me." I say simply, grabbing her arm and pulling her to the scooter. "You said that they were lucky right?" She nods, frozen in her place. "Then let's get out of here, you and me." She smiles, moving to the moped. 

"Meet me by the river in an hour." She replies, helmet in place. "I'll bring you a helmet." She then speeds off, leaving me wondering.

"What the hell did I just do?"

~*~

We left Mabase about two hours ago. Ninamori is asleep on my back as we clear the county side. I have no clue where we are going. 

While I was waiting for the hour to pass, I went to the jewelers down the block and got the link set on a neck-strap. Ninamori snickered when I walked up to her on the bank, chain around my neck. She said I looked like a Goth. I took one look at her outfit and said the same. 

Her ear-long, purple hair sat under a deep black helmet. The hoodie she wore had a skull and rose design, on a black backdrop. The pants she chose were the darkest red I've ever seen. Thank God for school uniforms. 

Instead of goggles, she sat her glasses on her nose. Handing the goggles and helmet to me, we jumped onto the yellow Vespa and left Mabase to dust. 

As we passed the bridge, I stopped. Ninamori asked me why and I pointed to a child by the river. She smiled.

A 7 or 8 year old child sat beside the bank. She kicked her sandals into the river and then waded out to retrieve them, sucker in hand. Her pinkish hair dripped as she ploped back onto the grass, a goofy smile on her face. 

"Another Mamimi…" 

~*~*~

LilHaruko: I didn't know you were a NaotaxNinamori fan

Luna: I'm not

T9: why then?

Luna: ALL in good time. Also, about the hoodie in summer thing, I don't REALLY know where in Japan they are, but if Mabase is in the northern half, they would where those all year long. Just to fill you in

T9: PLEASE REVIEW!

LilHaruko: BYE! :D

Luna: ; 3

T9: ^ . ^ 


	3. It's fun, I guess

Blu: well, you must all hate my guts for taking so long. I am sorry Haruna-san

Haruna: it's cool

Blu: well, if you didn't already get it, Noata is 17, therefore able to drive

T9: no one asked you that

Blu: I don't care, I was answering myself. And yessh, I know that Haruko is the only one for our Takkun, but let's face the facts, she will never come back

T9: so you are just giving him to Ninamori? SHE'S A SLUT!

Blu: and you think I DON'T know this? It will all make sense at the end of this chapter

All: YAY! DEATH TO NINAMORI!

All Ninamori fans: that's not nice

All: so?

ANF: so, take it back

All: fine, just PAIN to Ninamori

ANF: nuh uh

All: fine, she just needs to leave Takkun to Haruko

Blu: it's really freaky how we are all talking at the same time, so I am starting the chapter now!

All: YAY!

~*~*~

"Come on, start for Takkun…come on, start dammit!"

I turn the key again, waiting for the engine to flare and P-kun to spring with life. 

Nothing. 

"Don't tell me she won't start!" Ninamori complains over my shoulder. I shoot an annoyed glance to her

"Fine then, I won't," I reply. I tap the small glass window on the front panel. "We are out of gas."

"So?" She asks, "Lets go get some more." I shake my head.

"No can do, this is no normal Vespa," I explain. "I don't think fuel from this planet will do anything."

She looks at me with confused expression. "That makes no sense, how could it not work?"

"Just help me push it up the hill?" I ask, changing the subject. I truly doubt Ninamori could understand the principle of space travel on a little yellow motor scooter. 

Like even I do. 

~*~

Kamon sits at the low table, sipping his beer. After leafing through the 'funnies papers', he sits back to criticize the daily news.

"Crap…crap…mega crap…"

~*~

Ninamori and I push the relatively light Vespa up the steep hill. Lucky, because it's like 10 at night, there isn't much traffic we have to deal with. 

But, thanks to my luck, some jackass drives passed us and throws his trash in our direction. 

"EWW!" Ninamori screams as she jumps out of the way of a flying ramen cup. Loosing my footing, P-kun and I begin to skid back to the base of the hill.

Fast.

~*~

"Oh yeah, this is exactly the type of crap I want to read at home!" Kamon jokes, looking over the food section. (A/n: hey, there is one in my town's paper; I think Mabase should have that crap too, don't you?) "It just makes me feel all shitty inside!"

~*~

"NOATA!"

Another car whizzes by, nearly hitting me. Maybe the highway wasn't the BEST idea in the world. I try to gain some traction, but the concrete and my shoes don't want to help. P-kun and I finally skid to a stop at the base of the hill. 

"Great, now to do it all over again…"

~Twenty minutes later~

"Are you sure you are ok?" Ninamori asks as I rip the rest of the paper from my jumbo cup of ramen. "Your hands are raw."

"Well, I almost used them to stop with," I point out, jabbing my chopsticks into the bowl of the Styrofoam. 

"I'm really sorry," she assures me. I nod and stuff some ramen into my mouth. She looks at me totally sickened as I swallow down the mouth-full. "I can not believe you just ate that! Eww!"

I can't help from laughing. "It's not THAT bad," I insist before grabbing up some more. As the flavor hits my mouth, I feel my face twist into the expression of pain. "Ok, maybe it is."

Ninamori laughs. "I told you not to get it, but did you listen? No!"

~*~

"Well, there is always the local section to laugh at," he assures himself before chugging the rest of his beer down. Placing the rest of the paper under the low table, Kamon removes the local section and begins to study the first line. "Hmm…what is THIS then?"

~*~

I grab up Ninamori's un-opened ramen and rip off the packaging. "HEY!" she cries, looking from me to the jumbo cup in her hands. "Give it back!"

"No way!" I reply, scooping most of the contense into my mouth. 

She glares at me; I glare back. It's a battle of wits.

She cracks. 

Soon we are both laughing. Ninamori digs her chopsticks deep into the mound of noodles. "YUCK! Eww, how can you eat this?"

"I had to once, now you have to."

"That's not very fare!" she huffs. I grin at her. The first grin I've had in years. She smiles back…

Almost like Haruko…

"Well, I guess it is kinda…fun."

~*~

Kamon reads over the dark letters on the front page;

**EX-MAYOR'S DAUGHTER FOUND DEAD BY RIVER**


	4. Good to see you, cheif

T9: omigod, you killed off Ninamori, way to go dude! –high fives her-

Luna: and I think I lost readers because of it

T9: I wouldn't put it past you

Luna: gee thanks –rolls eyes- ok, I didn't just kill off Ninamori because I don't like her, if I could have she wouldn't even be in the fic, but she is and she is also still with Noata…kinda…it will make more sense later

Elhustino: -comes running in, trips over own feet, and lands sprawled out in front of the duo of teen-aged girls- ow, did I miss the author's note?

Luna: I'm just now ending

Elhustino: crap

~*~*~ 

"LOOOOOOOORD CAAANTIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!"

A young woman, in her early twenties, pulls what looks like a TV with legs and arms down a semi-busy street. Her purple-pink hair flies in the wind as she and the robotic being she is tugging behind her run down the sidewalk. After turning a couple corners, the strange duo comes across an over pass. A small river runs under the bridge. 

"See, Lord Canti?" the woman asks, pointing at the small over-pass. "I told you this town had one!"

What seems to be the head of the metal-man nods, the screen showing what seemed to be a blush. The young lady giggles, camera in one hand and what seemed to be the 'Lord Canti' in the other.

~*~

Ninamori and I speed down the street, the new town racing by. After driving all night, she and decide to stop by a bridge over looking small river. Time to rest.

~*~

After the strange pair slide to the bank, the young woman begins to take pictures like crazy. 'Lord Canti' almost seems to smile as 'his' young companion snaps away at the surroundings. 'He' leans back on the soft grass and 'looks' at the heavens. The clouds passing calmly above reflect in 'his' monitor.

The roar of a moped makes the two jump, 'Canti' more then 'his' female friend. Both look up to the bridge as the two riders climb from the yellow scooter. The shorter of the two removes her helmet first, exposing her short, purple hair. The other motorist leans over the railing of the bridge before removing his own head protection. 

~*~ 

I lean on the railing of the bridge as Ninamori removes her helmet. I hesitate on removing mine, but find my hands un-buttoning the strap anyway. A gust of cool wind hits me as the black casing leaves my brow. It feels so good. 

I sigh as I return to the railing and gaze over the busy landscape. It feels so good to be in a town again. The homes and small shops. The kids playing in parks and on their yards. The parents resting on benches and porches as they watch their children play. Mamimi and Canti.

WHOA! Go back, Mamimi and Canti?

"TAKKUN!"

I nearly fall over the iron bar. My arms turn in tight circles as I try to stay up right. Ninamori grabs onto one of my flailing arms in an attempt to prevent me from toppling over the side of the over-pass. My feet both hit the ground with a soft thud. I grin at Ninamori, who is still clinging to me. She smiles back. I try to say thank you, but the link around my neck tugs me over the side. Ninamori and I fall over the rail and to the river below.

"CANTI!"

I don't know which one of us said it, but soon the strong arms of my former robotic house-keeper grab the two of us up and set us on the ground next to Mamimi. 

"Good to see you, Chief!"

~*~*~

Elhustino: LORD CANTI!

T9: every one loves Mamimi and Canti!

Elhustino: LORD Canti, to you!

Blu: well, all Canti lovers must review!

T9: -in back ground- MAMIMI!

Elhustino: -also in back ground- LORD CANTI!

Blu: Please review!


	5. God this sucks

Dear Readers,  
  
I am sorry to say my time on the comp has been shortened to...nothing at all. In three to four weeks I may return, but it's not likely. Do not kill me and do not forget me. I want to write like hell but I can't. If things do not go right, I wont be back until after school is out or until summer is over. I know it sucks. It's worse for me. Hold on until I get back and don't you dare delete me from your bios and favorite lists. I AM NOT DEAD, YOU KNOW!  
  
~Blu 


End file.
